Een Griefje zien
by Avana65
Summary: Harry zit nog met een heleboel onverwerkte zaken. Hij gaat op zoek naar degene die antwoorden heeft. Post DH. Geschreven voor de Griff FF Challenge "After Deathly Hallows".


**Een Griefje zien**

"Ik snap niet waarom je zonodig met hem wil praten, maat."  
Harry maakte een nonchalant gebaar met zijn rechterschouder en wendde zijn blik af van Ron. Hij wilde niet dat zijn vrienden zouden merken hoe gespannen hij eigenlijk was. Gelukkig liepen er op dit moment weinig leerlingen door de gangen. Het gemompel en gezwaai van de schilderijen als hij langs liep, was al erg genoeg.  
"Ik bedoel, hij bleek aan het eind van de oorlog niet zo slecht te zijn als we dachten maar de zes jaar daarvoor was hij wel altijd een ellendeling!" ging Ron verder.  
Opnieuw dat schoudergebaar. "Ja … nou … het is niet alsof hij daar geen reden voor had, Ron," zei Harry.  
Hij keek even opzij naar rechts; Hermelien leek met haar gedachten mijlen ver weg. Ze keek alsof ze een vraagstuk voor Voorspellend Rekenen moest oplossen, dacht Harry. Ze reageerde zelfs niet toen Ron vol verontwaardiging losbarstte: "Een REDEN? Wat voor reden was er om je zes jaar lang te treiteren en dwars te zitten. Of ben je dat opeens vergeten? En weet je niet meer hoe hij je vrienden behandelde? Wat hij tegen …"  
Harry stak met een gebiedend gebaar zijn hand op. Ron stopte midden in zijn geraas, verstapte zich even en keek Harry toen niet begrijpend aan.  
Harry haalde diep adem en zocht naar de juiste woorden om Ron uit te leggen waarom hij dit wilde doen. Waarom hij het _moest_ doen!  
Kalm verklaarde hij: "Het is over, Ron. Voldemort is dood en de oorlog is voorbij. En ik _weet_ dat hij verschrikkelijke dingen heeft gedaan, maar dat heb ik ook."  
Toen Ron hier tegenin wilde gaan, hief hij opnieuw zijn hand op.  
"Ik weet dat ik Voldemort moest doden; ik had geen keus. Maar ik heb ook andere dingen gedaan, dingen waarbij ik wel een keuze had."  
Harry dacht aan de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken die hij had gebruikt. _Zou hij ooit kunnen accepteren wat hij had gedaan?  
_"Het is niet dat ik hem opeens mag, Ron. Maar ik respecteer hem. Wat had _jij_ gedaan als je in zijn schoenen had gestaan? Had_ jij_ kunnen doen wat hij deed?"  
Hij zweeg even en keek een paar derdejaars na die hen giechelend passeerden.  
"Het is niet dat ik zin heb om met hem te praten maar ik wil het hele Voldemort gebeuren kunnen afsluiten. Ik heb eindelijk een schooljaar zonder dat de dreiging van Voldemort boven m'n hoofd hangt en ik wil niet constant hoeven denken aan de vragen die in m'n hoofd rondspoken."  
Harry slikte moeizaam. Hij wilde niet bekennen dat hij regelmatig badend in het zweet wakker werd van het herbeleven van alle gruwel uit de afgelopen jaren.

Ze gingen de hoek om aan het eind van de gang en vanuit zijn ooghoek zag Harry dat Ron een paar keer zijn mond opende en weer sloot.  
Het bleef even stil. Toen voelde Harry plotseling dat zijn rechterhand werd vastgepakt en hij realiseerde zich dat Hermelien blijkbaar toch niet zo in gedachten was als hij had gedacht.  
Ze gaf hem een kneepje voordat ze zijn hand losliet en verklaarde: "Ik kan gewoon niet geloven dat professor Anderling je zomaar haar werkkamer laat gebruiken. Ik weet dat je er al eerder alleen was en in het zesde jaar had je natuurlijk die lessen van professor Perkamentus maar dat waren uitzonderlijke situaties. Nu ben je weer gewoon een leerling. Een _achtstejaars_ leerling; dat is minder gewoon maar toch een leerling. Stel je voor …"  
Harry glimlachte dankbaar toen Hermelien er uitgebreid op doorging. Hij keek naar Ron die met zijn ogen rolde maar zich bij Harry's keus scheen te hebben neergelegd.  
Met een iets lichter gevoel in zijn hart arriveerde hij tenslotte bij de grote waterspuwer voor de ingang naar professor Anderling's werkkamer.  
Ron en Hermelien wensten hem succes en liepen toen samen terug, ongetwijfeld naar de Bibliotheek, dacht Harry glimlachend.  
Hij zei het wachtwoord – _Emeric Morfo_ – en stapte door de spleet in de muur op de onderste treden van de trap.

** o o o **

De glanzende eikenhouten deur met de koperen klopper stond op een kier. Toen Harry de werkkamer binnenstapte, bonsde zijn hart zo erg dat hij dacht dat professor Anderling het in London zou kunnen horen.  
Ze zou over twee uur weer op Zweinstein arriveren na haar afspraak met Romeo Wolkenveldt, de nieuwe Minister van Toverkunst. Tot die tijd had Harry toestemming om het één en ander te bepraten met …  
"Potter," klonk het plotseling van opzij. Hoewel Harry dacht dat hij er op voorbereid was, trok zijn maag samen bij het horen van de stem met die overbekende sneer.  
Met gesloten ogen haalde hij een keer diep adem voor hij zich langzaam een kwart slag draaide.  
"Goedemiddag, professor Sneep."

De gitzwarte ogen van Severus Sneep boorden zich in die van Harry en hij vergat een ogenblik dat hij naar een schilderij keek.  
"Ik zie dat je je nog steeds niet aan de normale schoolregels hoeft te houden. Privileges voor de Uitverkorene?"  
Bij het horen van die beschuldiging leek er iets in Harry te breken. Vergeten waren de vragen die hij wilde stellen. Vergeten alles wat hij wilde zeggen. Woede, onmacht, afwijzing en onbegrip; het borrelde als gifgroen zuur naar boven en brandde in zijn keel.  
"Privileges? Ik heb nog nooit om privileges gevraagd. Ik heb ze ook nooit gewild en ik heb ze al helemaal nooit van u gekregen!" barstte Harry los. Met gebalde vuisten stond hij voor het schilderij van de man die hij altijd veracht had. Hij zou er het liefst op los timmeren maar dat had vast weinig effect. Onverschillig merkte hij dat de andere schilderen leeg waren; het zou geen verschil hebben gemaakt als de andere schoolhoofden meeluisterden.  
Terwijl Sneep hem onaangedaan aankeek, liet Harry alle opgekropte woede van de afgelopen zeven jaar los. Van de onredelijke manier waarop Sneep hem altijd had behandeld, het verraden van Remus' geheim waardoor hij niet meer op Zweinstein kon blijven. Van de dood van Perkamentus en het feit dat Sirius misschien nog geleefd zou hebben als Sneep Harry beter Occlumentie had geleerd.  
Harry raasde en tierde en schold en negeerde het gemompel van de schoolhoofden die weer terug kwamen van andere schilderijen uit het kasteel.  
Uitgeput zakte hij tenslotte met zijn knieën op de oude vloerbedekking neer, zijn gezicht in zijn handen. Hij merkte dat zijn wangen nat waren en veegde ze afwezig droog met zijn mouw.  
Sneep had al die tijd niets gezegd en de plotselinge stilte drong tot Harry door. Ook de andere schoolhoofden zwegen afwachtend. Het enige geluid kwam van de zilveren instrumentjes die nog steeds brommend ronddraaiden.  
"Kijk me aan," klonk het plotseling.  
Bij die woorden hief Harry langzaam zijn hoofd en rechtte zijn rug. Groene ogen ontmoetten een paar glinsterende zwarte.  
"Lily moet zo trots op je zijn." Sneep aarzelde alsof hij er iets aan toe wilde voegen maar zweeg.  
"Waarom?" vroeg Harry schor en hij wist dat Sneep begreep dat Harry niet op de vorige opmerking doelde.  
_Waarom heb ik nooit geweten dat je mijn moeder kende? Waarom behandelde je me zo als je van m'n moeder hield? Waarom …  
_Hij verwoordde zijn vragen niet hardop. Hij begreep het waarom. Begreep nu de rol die Sneep gespeeld had.  
Sneep antwoordde niet maar bleef zijn blik gevangen houden en Harry zag wat hij een jaar eerder niet had kunnen geloven toen Perkamentus het hem vertelde; de spijt die Sneep altijd gehad had over het doorspelen van de profetie. Er leek iets op zijn plaats te vallen en Harry voelde zich opeens kalmer dan hij zich in lange tijd gevoeld had.  
Opeens realiseerde hij zich dat Sneep hem door die beelden in de Hersenpan kostbare herinneringen aan zijn moeder had gegeven.  
"Dank u, professor," zei Harry en hij meende het.

Sneep knikte en vroeg toen lijzig: "Was er nog een andere reden dat je hier bent dan om alle schoolhoofden wakker te schreeuwen, Potter?"  
Harry keek hem even fronsend aan en liet zijn ogen toen over de andere portretten glijden waarvan de meeste nu weer bewoond werden. De voormalig schoolhoofden deden erg hun best om niet te laten merken dat ze onbeschaamd meeluisterden hoewel professor Perkamentus hem met twinkelende ogen aankeek alsof hij wilde zeggen: 'Goed zo, jongens.'  
Toen Harry's blik weer terug gleed om die van Sneep te ontmoeten, kon hij zweren dat diens ogen geamuseerd glinsterden.  
"Behalve dat ik het zo gemist heb om op mijn plaats gezet te worden?" vroeg Harry sarcastisch.  
"Potter!" zei Sneep waarschuwend.  
Harry slikte; bespottelijk hoeveel effect een paar potten verf en wat toverkunst nog konden hebben.  
"Ik wil zoveel mogelijk weten over de Dooddoeners," antwoordde hij tenslotte.  
"De Dooddoeners," zei Sneep vlak.  
"Ja, er lopen er nog altijd een aantal vrij rond en zolang die niet opgepakt zijn, is het nog steeds niet veilig."  
"Niet veilig," echode Sneep, waardoor Harry zich zorgen maakte over het feit dat Sneep hem herhaalde. Hij dacht niet dat dat een goed teken was.  
"Nee, professor. De Schouwers nog steeds op zoek. Vooral naar Bijlhout, Zagrijn en Totelaer, die kans zagen te ontsnappen toen … in mei."  
Sneep staarde Harry met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan maar zei niets. Zijn donkere ogen leken zich door hem heen te boren en Harry vroeg zich plotseling ongemakkelijk af of schilderijen ook Legilimentie konden toepassen.  
Toen hij zijn vochtige handpalmen aan zijn broek probeerde af te vegen, grijnsde Sneep. Harry schuifelde onwillekeurig met zijn voeten naar achter en vroeg zich af of hij er niet beter van door kon gaan. Sneep kon hem tenminste niet volgen.  
De achterkant van zijn nek begon te prikken en een lijzige stem achter hem stopte hem net zo effectief als een Petrificus Totalis.  
"In dat geval is het misschien een goed idee dat wij ergens anders heen gaan om te praten, Potter."  
Verbijsterd keek Harry naar het nog steeds grijnzende schilderij. Traag draaide hij zich tenslotte om, om oog in oog te komen staan met zijn vroegere Toverdrankleraar.  
Zijn mond zakte open en zijn hersens probeerden te bevatten wat hij zag. De persoon voor hem bewoog lichtjes heen en weer zodat zijn lange, zwarte mantel om hem heen zwaaide. Zijn gelaat was nog bleker dan Harry zich herinnerde.  
Praktisch transparant want door hem heen – _door hem_ registreerde Harry geschokt – zag hij het kabinet dat onder het raam stond.  
"Het oude klaslokaal verderop in de gang misschien, Potter?"  
Hoe kon Sneep zelfs als geest zo ongeduldig klinken, vroeg Harry zich af.  
Met een laatste blik op de Sneep in het schilderij, volgde hij de gedaante voor hem de werkkamer uit.

** o o o **

Verdwaasd liep Harry twee uur later door de gangen terug naar de toren van Griffoendor. De middag was wel heel anders verlopen dan hij had verwacht.  
Ten eerste had hij, in plaats van Sneep kalm en beheerst zijn vragen te stellen, de man bevestigd in zijn idee dat Harry Potter een verwende, driftige puber was die geen greintje zelfbeheersing bezat.  
Dat Sneep zich later nog verwaardigd had uitleg te geven over datgene dat Harry in de Hersenpan gezien had, was onverklaarbaar.  
Maar dat Sneep ook na zijn dood de veiligheid en het welzijn van Lily's zoon belangrijk genoeg zou vinden om terug te keren, was nauwelijks te bevatten.

"Hé Harry, alles goed?" vroeg een dromerige stem onverwachts naast hem.  
Hij keek opzij in de bezorgde ogen van Loena.  
"Je kijkt alsof je een Griefje gezien hebt," zei ze.  
"Een Griefje?" vroeg Harry een beetje wantrouwend. "Is dat net zoiets als een Kreukelhoornige Snottifant?"  
Loena glimlachte licht.  
"Nee Harry, dat is een uitdrukking. Zoals Dreuzels geloof ik, zeggen: 'Je kijkt alsof je een geest gezien hebt'?"  
Harry knikte begrijpend en dacht aan de geest die hij zojuist had gezien.  
"Ja Loena, ik heb een Griefje gezien!"


End file.
